


I'll Be Good To You

by neversaydie



Series: cock it and pull it [10]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Excessive Drinking, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Makeup Sex, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, grey-ace sammy, shotgun days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: "I'm sorry," Sammy kisses his way down Jack's neck, fumbling with his belt at the same time. The urgency of the move catches Jack off guard, and he almost forgets to be mad until Sammy starts apologising again. "I was a jerk, I didn't mean it.""It was uncalled for," he pushes Sammy away, just enough so he can think without the hot mouth on his skin. "You can't do that at work, Sammy. It's not fair.""I know. It was a dick move," he sighs, sliding a hand under Jack's flannel to stroke the tender skin of his side and make him shiver. He's so weak for this guy. "I just- I feel like I'm losing you, sometimes."[Sammy and Jack fight at work, and Sammy tries to make it up to him.]





	I'll Be Good To You

Sammy is hungover as hell. It's not his favourite way to do a show.

"Did you just… keep drinking?" Jack looks up from his laptop with concern when Sammy emerges from the bathroom again, having hastily thrown on another commercial so he could go puke his guts out for the third time since they went on the air. The team aren't saying anything, but Jack has no such qualms.

It's not like Sammy has a _problem_ , or anything. He's just a little stressed right now.

"Did you just keep _researching_?" Sammy snipes back, shoving his headphones back on with unsteady hands as his raw voice cracks. He'd barely seen Jack last night - his boyfriend had been in the office when he got home and stayed there all evening, researching obsessively until he crashed out in bed next to Sammy at some point in the early hours - and things… had got a little out of hand in the meantime.

He's barely seen Jack this _week_ , except at the station, because he's so wrapped up in his current project. It's not an easy way to have a relationship, especially when this is the closest they can get to talking about it in public.

"I was just…" Jack waves him off like he can't finish that sentence without admitting that yes, he has been ignoring everything in favour of researching some weird little urban-legend mountain town lately. "You shouldn't need me to hold your hand to keep you sober. Get it together, man."

"What I do in my personal time is none of your business, _apparently_ ," this is why Jack hates to argue at work - because he gets _Shotgun_ instead of _Sammy_ and that asshole always takes it too far.

"Y'know what? You're right. It isn't," Jack replies with icy composure, closing his laptop and shoving it on the desk with unnecessary force. Sammy looks shocked by the move, as does the sound guy awkwardly pretending not to watch the exchange, but then his mouth did always run ahead of his brain in the studio. "There's your schedule, _Shotgun_. I'm going on a break."

"I didn't mean it like- Jack, come on," the stricken expression intensifies when he realises Jack is actually going to walk out, and calls after him when he does. "That's not very professional!"

"So fire me," Jack tosses over his shoulder, restraining himself from flipping Sammy off in front of the rest of the team because - contrary to what his asshole boyfriend thinks - he does actually keep things professional. Mostly.

The door swings shut behind him as the commercial comes to a close, and Sammy has no choice but to stay on the air and let Jack leave angry.

Radio comes first, after all.  


 

It's dark by the time Jack gets home, tired eyes itching from the hours spent in the library because he couldn't bring himself to swallow his pride and go back into the studio for his laptop. He didn't want to see Sammy for a while, has cooled down about the stupid comment but still harbours a lingering sense of unease at his boyfriend's behaviour.

He knows Sammy isn't going to come out, by now. He's resigned himself to that. But life in the closet is sometimes too much for Jack to bear, and with the way Sammy's drinking lately he can tell it's taking a toll on him too.

They've worked tirelessly to achieve their dreams, and they've finally made it, but Jack is starting to wonder if it's worth the price they pay.

To his surprise, Sammy opens the front door before he can touch the handle. There's something slightly frantic in his eyes, and Jack wonders if he's been stewing, sitting at the bottom of the stairs and waiting to hear the car pull in, wondering if he was going to come back at all. He's pretty sure Sammy knows he's going to push it too far one of these days, although today he's dodged that bullet yet again.

"Hi," Jack says wearily, hoping they're not about to fight (and also that Sammy remembered to bring his laptop home, in the back of his mind which can't help but obsess about his latest project), but lets out a probably-embarrassing noise of surprise when Sammy grabs his shirt and pulls him inside, shutting the door behind him. "What the-"

Before he can say another word, Sammy kisses him. It's not gentle or refined - all tongue and teeth and animal desperation - and it's definitely not what Jack was expecting.

"Sammy-" Jack gets cut off by another kiss, harder this time, and finds himself pinned back against the closed door. He's tried to settle arguments with sex before, sure, but it's not usually Sammy's go-to. "Hey-"

"I'm sorry," Sammy kisses his way down Jack's neck, fumbling with his belt at the same time. The urgency of the move catches Jack off guard, and he almost forgets to be mad until Sammy starts apologising again. "I was a jerk, I didn't mean it."

"It was uncalled for," he pushes Sammy away, just enough so he can think without the hot mouth on his skin. "You can't do that at work, Sammy. It's not fair."

"I know. It was a dick move," he sighs, sliding a hand under Jack's flannel to stroke the tender skin of his side and make him shiver. He's so weak for this guy. "I just- I feel like I'm losing you, sometimes."

"Don't be such an asshole, and you won't," Jack relents and initiates the kiss this time, and makes a sound in the back of his throat when Sammy takes him out of his boxers, not wasting any time as he works him up.

The surprises keep on coming when Sammy drops to his knees, and Jack chokes out a moan at the sight of him down there because a) his boyfriend is hot as fuck and he's still weak as hell for him after all this time, and b) Sammy's internalised homophobic bullshit means he's not usually a blowjob guy. Jack brushes a hand over Sammy's cheekbone and makes him pause, looking up like he's waiting for permission (and that… does things for Jack as well, damn).

"You don't have to," he's not about to refuse head if it's offered - he's not _insane_ \- but Jack is also not about to let the guy he loves punish himself with sex. If there's any punishing, it's going to be safe, sane, and consensual.

"I want to," Sammy turns his head slightly to nuzzle the hand on his cheek, pressing a wet kiss to Jack's palm. "I miss you."

"I'm right here," Jack promises, although they both know this isn't about a physical absence, and trails off into a groan when Sammy takes him into his mouth. "Fuck, baby."

For all that he doesn't often give blowjobs, Sammy doesn't do something if he isn't going to go for broke. Things quickly get sloppy, wet and messy as he does his best to make Jack fuck his face, and he doesn't even complain when his boyfriend pulls his hair harder than he meant to - causing a shivery little moan to slip out that Sammy will forever deny.

Jack knows Sammy isn't averse to a little pain, but lets him maintain the illusion that it's a secret because he's nice like that. Considerate.

He's not considerate when he comes - vision whiting out as he spills hot and hard down Sammy's throat as he pushes deep enough to make him gag - because he knows that's not the point of this. Sammy pulls off as Jack clutches weakly at his shoulders, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and taking in his boyfriend's condition with a shit eating grin.

"So… are we friends again?"

"Will you just get up here?" Jack tries not to sound as fucked out as he is - because holy shit, he needed that more than he realised - and hauls Sammy up so he can kiss the smug look off his face and return the favour.

Or not, as the case may be.

"Not, uh," Sammy ducks his head sheepishly and shifts his hips away from his hand when Jack finds he isn't hard. It's not unusual for him to be in a phase of not wanting sex for himself, and although Jack's a little disappointed, it's no big deal. "Not right now."

"Okay," he kisses Sammy softly instead, finally feeling like it's familiar again, and then drops his head onto Sammy's solid shoulder in an exaggerated display of exhaustion. "Holy shit, I think you broke me."

A laugh rumbles out of Sammy's chest and he leans his cheek on Jack's head, just quietly enjoying being physically together for a change. It's been a while since they've shared space like this, sex aside.

"Can we hang out tonight, maybe? Like watch a movie or… whatever?" He asks after a minute or so, trying and failing to sound nonchalant about it. Jack snorts, because Sammy is a fucking nerd no matter how cool other people think he is, but doesn't poke fun because yeah, perhaps he's been a little more distant than he realised lately.

"Can I put my dick away first?" He asks instead, deadpan, and Sammy snorts and lets him go, wandering towards the kitchen with some comment about beer.

Jack watches him go - the ramshackle mess of a guy he calls home - and figures yeah, maybe King Falls can wait. He's got important stuff to take care of right here.


End file.
